futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russia (Communist Re-Uprising)
The People's Democratic Russian Federation (Russian: Народно-демократическая Российская Федерация) is a country in Eurasia. Russia is currently the world's largest nation, spanning eleven time zones, and spanning two continents. The impetus for the formation of modern-day Communist Russia was after the death of Vladimir Putin and the failure of Dmitry Medvedev to maintain order. The 2030 Russian Civil War, fought between Communists and pro-Western paramilitaries saw the re-emergence of a unique brand of communism known as "Russian Communism", which veered away from the strict conservative communist policies of Leninism-Marxism, mixing in elements of Russian nationalism and Slavic Christian conservatism into the mix. History Political Turmoil of the 2020s Russia was a hot mess in the 2020s. In 2024, Putin was murdered by an unknown assailant, leading Dmitry Medvedev to become the President of Russia. However, the weakness of the Kremlin caused by the death of such an iron-fist ruler caused large-scale political turmoil in Russia. The United Russia Party and the Communist Party were the two main combatants, leading to large-scale civil unrest in Russia. Large-scale protests by communists to restore the communist regime of the Soviet Union occurred. Nikolai Chernev, a follower of Aleksandr Dugin, argued that neither party had the solution for Russia, and argued for a new movement - mixing socialism with Russian nationalism. Chernev called his followers the "New Reds", who unlike the original Red Army and the original communists, embraced Russia's tricolor flag and the heraldry of the Russian Orthodox Church as the spiritual binding force behind the Russian nation. Chernev's movement consisted of Russian military veterans, and since Chernev himself had ties to the Russian military, he was able to convince members of the Russian military to join his cause. Chernev's followers would often resort to violent means, carrying out armed raids on the homes of wealthy Russian magnates, as well as American magnates doing business in Russia. At this point in time, foreign nations had begun to recall diplomats from Russia, since Russian military and police were too weak to quell the turmoil. Chernev eventually found his own communist party, known as the National Communist Party of Russia, to counter Gennady Zyuganov's mainstream Communist Party of the Russian Federation. The movement appealed to many United Russia followers, since many longed for the days of the Soviet Union as a world superpower, and the benefits of socialism. Civil War 2030 In 2028, fierce competition between the two communist parties, as well as a third party, the Progressive Party of Russia, supported by NATO, began to have daily heated engagements on the streets. In 2030, the New Reds bombed a Progressive office in Moscow, leading to armed Progressive retaliating by carrying out lynchings of suspected communists. Soon, rifles and bombs were being used in the hands of the three political parties, and the 2030 Russian Civil War commenced. NATO supported the Progressives and Western-friendly paramilitary groups in Russia, despite denying so. Progressives seized many nuclear bases in Russia, and sent the nukes to NATO for disarmament. However, Chernev's communists were too fierce, and eventually ended up landing the upper hand. The New Reds were able to seize the Kremlin, and Chernev entered the former office of Vladimir Putin. With the majority of the support of the military and police, Chernev proclaimed himself the leader of Russia. 2031 - Communist Russia is Recognized In 2031, China recognized the new Communist Russia under leader Chernev as the new legitimate Russian state, and supplied the military forces of the communist-once-more nation with supplies. The Chernev regime targeted members of the opposition. The United States refused to recognize Communist Russia as the legitimate Russian state, therefore, Chernev threatened to raise oil prices against the European Union, prompting the European Union to fight United States' refusal out of mercy. The United States sent ambassadors to Russia to re-open relations, however upon discovery of Black Ops operations in an attempt to overthrow the new communist regime, Chernev expelled all American diplomats from Russia and ordered Moscow to suspend all relations with the United States until the United States renounced any hostilities against the newly-established Russian government. Invasion of the former USSR The new Communist Russia spent many years rebuilding and restructuring its government, economy and society. NATO poured in forces around Russia, something heavily opposed by the Kremlin. At the same time, Turkey had become an Islamic Republic, and had begun invading the former Ottoman Empire and the rest of the Islamic world. In 2036, Chernev could no longer handle "being bulled by NATO", and began a large invasion of Georgia, the largest overseas Russian operation, three times the size of the 2008 invasion. The Russian invasion was supported by the northern republics of Abkhazia and South Ossetia. The Georgian military was decisively defeated, and the indigenous Georgian population often-not fled to neighboring Armenia. Turkey soon began the invasion of the former Ottoman Empire, and called on Russia to support them. However, the Russian government began to issue warnings to Christian communities in the Middle East of the coming Turkish invasion. Nikolay Chernev sent massive evacuation forces to the Middle East, to evacuate Christians and send them to refugee camps in Russia. Turkish troops welcomed their Russian counterparts thinking that Russia was coming to help them with their conquest. Known as the Great Evacuation, it would be one of the largest exoduses, more than 13.5 million refugees were transferred to Russia. While Nikolay Chernev had no intentions on making the Pax Islamica an ally of Russia, Russian forces in the Middle East helped the Pax Islamica attack NATO bases. The properties left by the fleeing Georgians were given to impoverished Russians, whom Dugin used to rebuild the ruins of Georgia. More sanctions against Russia followed, however this did not stop the Russian government from forcefully displacing the native Georgian population. In 2038, the Georgian Orthodox Church was expelled from Georgia, and its properties given to the Moscow Patriarch. NATO created a Georgian Battalion as a result, creating an indirect confrontation between NATO and Russia, since the Georgian Battalion was part of NATO, technically NATO was at war with Russia. The Georgian Battalions failed, and the Russians consolidated their rule over Georgia. By 2040, ethnic Russians constituted the majority of the population of Georgia. In 2039, the Russian invasion of Central Asia commenced, in which China concurrently launched its own invasion of Central Asia, leading to the Partition of Kazakhstan. The Russian-held portion had Almaty as its capital, while Astana became the capital of the Chinese-held portion. In 2040, the Russian invasion of Azerbaijan commenced, angering Turkey, a key economic partner of Russia. Like Georgia, the Russians decisively conquered Azerbaijan, and displaced the native Azeris to Turkey, causing another immigration crisis in Turkey. In 2045, Russia launched a large invasion of Ukraine, successfully seizing Kiev, Kharkov and Odessa. At this point in time, NATO had enough, and authorized for military action against Russia. World War III NATO repeatedly warned both Russia and China to cease their military operations, or else military actions would ensue. In addition, NATO made it public that they had nuclear deflectors installed over their cities, thereby rendering any Russian nuke useless. Little did NATO know, that as outdated as the Russian military seemed on the surface, thanks to Russian agents infiltrating the ranks of NATO, they too, possessed nuclear deflectors. Like in the past, the Russian government purposefully made itself look to be weak, outdated and crumbling, with succeeding Russian leader Mikhail Vukov faking and staging rebellions in Chechnya, Dagestan, Ingushetia, Georgia and Azerbaijan to make Russia appear as if its crumbling. However, what NATO did know, is that the Soviet Union never went anywhere. In the 1960s, the Soviets simply began relocating their bases underwater and underground in Western countries, taking all of their wealth with them, explaining the devastation of the Russian economy in the 1990s, the hoax we called the "collapse of the Soviet Union" was just simply the Russians moving their most powerful forces away from the Russian Motherland. Ever since then, Russians have been operating artificial weather and interdimensional portals underground and underwater in the Western Hemisphere, with the highest concentration surrounding the United States. This way, the Russians can just destroy the United States without having to fire a single shot, ever in case NATO tried land a single soldier in the Russian Motherland. The world thought that those evil Soviet communists went away in 1992, however Dugin secretly warned NATO leaders of this, and brought up the underwater Russian HAARP bases located around the United States. NATO's Secretary-General stated, "Russia has a big military that is, they are big and bad, however they are outdated and no match for us." However, Chernev sent a message to Brussels, stating, "Go ahead, fling your nukes at us, for you know what lies around your nations, your waters, they have been waiting." NATO began its aerial raids over Moscow, causing large-scale devastation to Russian ground forces. In Georgia, NATO blitzed Russian forces in Georgia, and as in World War III, Russia suffered against the aerial might of NATO. In addition, U.S. supercarriers launched sorties against Russian and Chinese naval forces in the Russian Far East. However, Dugin allowed NATO to cross into Russian soil to allow the charade to continue. When NATO forces aimed at St. Petersburg, Dugin gave the order for HAARP Russian forces secretly stationed across the world to begin their apocalyptic artificial weather attack against the United States. In spite of obliterating much of the Russian naval forces, NATO still had to deal with attacks from Russian Ground Forces. Finally, secret Russian artificial weather forces in the Gulf of Mexico conducted a HAARP attack that caused the world's first Category 7 hurricane, Hurricane Mila. This occurred concurrently with a Magnitude 11 earthquake along the San Andreas Fault Line in the United States, destroying U.S. military bases along the West Coast. The Russians conducted another HAARP attack against Virginia, plunging the Pentagon underwater, and most of the U.S. Navy still stationed in Virginia. In 2054, NATO was forced to resort to nuclear attacks against both Russia and China. Rather than targeting Moscow, the first nuke fired by NATO was aimed at Novosibirsk. However, the nuke was deflected, and ended up hitting the United States' ally Japan, this greatly shocked NATO, and many protests in the United States and the European Union called for NATO to cease its war against Russia. HAARP bases in Western Europe destroyed more NATO bases, cutting down NATO's aerial strength from 7,340 aircraft, to 2,103 aircraft. Now, with Russia having 4,304 aircraft, Russia had the aerial dominance. In addition, much of NATO's navy was also decimated, the artificial hurricanes, typhoons and tsunamis decimated NATO's naval strength from 30 aircraft carriers, to 2 aircraft carriers, from 700 warships to 103 warships. They were now outnumbered by the Russian-Chinese-Islamic navy of 955 warships. Japan called off its participation in operations against Russia, as it now dealt with a Chinese invasion on its doorsteps. Japan signed an agreement with China, that China would not attack Japan and Japan would not support, nor allow any NATO warships to pass through its waters for any attacks against China. In addition, the Japanese government blamed the nuke on the United States' ignorance, and while it had no intentions of becoming an ally of either China or Russia, both Moscow and Beijing offered assistance to Japan for incursions into the United States, therefore Japanese military leaders met with their Russian and Chinese counterparts in Moscow to discuss the plans. However, NATO fired more nukes in hopes of exhausting Russia's shields, to no avail. Fearing that more nukes were going to rain down on Japan, as a result of being deflected by Russian nuclear deflectors, the Japanese government declared war on the United States, Japanese military personnel attacked American and NATO military bases in Japan, and Japanese warships attacked American destroyers. In the United States, the war was taking its toll, and large wide-scale protests turned into armed revolts in California, Texas and the American South. Entire factions of the United States military mutinied, and deactivated nuclear weapons across the United States. Certain rebel factions also fired nuclear missiles at U.S. and government bases in the United States. The Second American Civil War ended all hopes for a NATO victory, and pulled the United States out of the war, leaving the rest of NATO to continue without the United States. Fearing more nuclear attacks, and perhaps a global apocolypse, the United Nations called for a global agreement on the use of nuclear weapons, and ordered both NATO and Russia not to use nuclear weapons. Russian supreme leader Dugin met with NATO leaders, and all agreed that the war would continue without the use of nuclear weapons. However, both NATO and Russia could not come to a comprehensive agreement, therefore, the nukes continued to fly. NATO was severely weakened without the United States, Russian warplanes now dominated the skies over Russia, expelling remnants of the NATO aerial battalions. Relations between Turkey and NATO only soured their cooperation, when NATO considered the entirety of Cyprus to be under Greek Cypriot control. With a such large force, China sent large batches of forces to help Russia in their invasion of NATO countries. Thanks to the presence of Chinese troops, Russian forces were able to expel NATO forces from Belarus. The Russian forces were cut down in Poland, but eventually ended up conquering Poland, and sweeping through Eastern and Central Europe without opposition. Germany, soon pulled out of NATO, and its new leader, Anton Bolinder, was influenced by the re-rise of Russia and the Ottoman-like Pax Islamica. Bolinder soon declared war against NATO, and under Russian support, began the invasion of the former German Empire, similar to Russia's own invasion of the former Soviet Union and Turkey's invasion of the former Ottoman Empire. The Russians skipped Switzerland, and had no interest in conquering Western Europe, rather, Russia signed an agreement with the Western European countries to allow Russian warships to pass through their waters en route to the invasion of the United States. Russia and Germany openly allied, with Germany supplying the Russians. The Russians aided the German invasion of the German-speaking regions of Switzerland. Seeing as to how the United States got them into this mess, the Western European nations agreed to allow Russian forces to pass through their nations. By the time that the first Russian troop landings were made in the eastern United States, they reported that the country had been ravaged by civil war. Russian and Chinese forces backed socialist paramilitaries in the Republic of California, while Russian and Japanese troops made landings in the Pacific Northwest. The Russians also helped establish the Pax Islamica America in Michigan. Russian and Chinese forces targeted college campuses across the United States to become tech centers, where people would build and develop technology for the new superpower duo. Post-World War III Russia grew out of the ruins of World War III as one of the paramount superpowers of the world. The fall of the United States and the fall of the U.S. dollar saw the rise of the Russian ruble and the Chinese yuan as the global power currency. Along with the Pax Islamica, Germany and China, Russia formed part of the G4, forming the four most powerful nations on earth after World War III. Economic growth soon ensued in Russia, to lengths never-before experienced in Russia. China and the Pax Islamica purchased their weapons from Russia, in the Russian ruble, seeing large-scale economic growth for Russia. Other superpowers also emerged from World War III, including Canada, Brazil, Mexico and the Incan Republic, in the Western Hemisphere, the Brazilian unit of currency was used to purchase sugar. Both Russia and China maintained strong links with the three superpowers of the Western Hemisphere. In the years to come, the opposite of what transpired in the 1990s post-Soviet Russia occured, in which Americans and Russian-Americans alike, who suffered from the effects of World War III began to flock to Russia, increasing Russia's population and productivity. In 2061, there was a coup attempt by hardcore communists, who wanted to restore the conservative ideals of Marxism-Leninism, accusing Duginists of "perverting communism". However, the coup attempt was shut down. A similar coup attempt took place in China, who wanted to eliminate the borders between Russia and China and form a one-world communist government, that revolved around Moscow as the political capital of the world and Beijing as the financial capital of the world. Doubts of "Russian Communism" There have been large-scale doubts of Russia's dedicatedness towards the establishment of a global communist movement. During the Annual Comintern Meeting in Moscow, leaders of the Russian Communist Party have publicly acknowledged that strict Marxism-Leninsm is not the core foundation of the Russian Communist Party. Modern-day "Russian Communism" more-so mirrors Scandinavian social democracy in its truest essence. In addition, much mentions have been made towards Russia's ignorance of communist movements around the world that could have clearly succeeded with Russian aid. For example, during the 2033 Comintern in Moscow, communists from the former Yugoslavia questioned why Russia did not help pan-Yugoslav communists operating in former Yugoslavia, as the former was defeated by the state miltaries of the former Yugoslav republics. Russian leader Aleksandr Dugin stated that Russia was still in a rebuilding state. There have even been controversial recordings of Russian foreign minister Fyodor Butusov referring to Yugoslavia (or the former countries of it more-of), as a "....desolate wasteland, with poor, hopeless idiots who say they love Russia, but turn around and hug the West, rife with depopulation, because nobody, not even we, care about their hopeless nations who have nothing to offer to bigger nations that support them." Dugin has even told many of his high-ranking leaders that any involvement in the former Yugoslavia was not in any of Russia's plans, whether in the present in the future. Although in 2062, Yugoslavia was successfully re-united under a communist regime, the Socialist Federated Republics of Yugoslavia returns, with the sacrifices of the New Partisans. Although Russian, Chinese and Californian aid was found among the New Partisans, as Jovan Boskovic, the main leader of the New Partisan Movement, confirmed that Russian officers had been sent to Belgrade to help train New Partisan fighters, however he stated that he would have liked more help. Pravda spoke positvely of the re-unification of Yugoslavia, and leaders in Moscow publicly showed their support of the communist takeover of Belgrade, and unlike before, praised Josip Broz Tito. Succeeding Russian leader Sergey Voroshilov publicly re-iterated Russia's support towards Yugoslavia. However, relations between Russia and Yugoslavia were somewhat negligible and neutral (despite both Yugoslavia and Russia being members of Socialist Global and the Eurasian Socialist Bloc, technically making the two "allies"), and not as close-knit as many had expected, as Yugoslavia saw China as more of an ally than Russia, since Beijing lent Belgrade more than $4.5 billion worth of military aid (as opposed to a mere $404 million from Russia) as well as more than $94.4 billion worth of economic aid, cementing China as the more powerful of the two (between itself and Russia). Russia was seen as more of a historical ally, especially among the Serb population, however Yugoslav and Chinese military cooperation was very close-knit, with the two having joint-military exercises more than three times a month. In 2051, communists in Somalia, Ethiopia and Djibouti attempted to form the People's Republic of East Africa, however, Russian forces stationed in nearby Egypt offered no support, and the communists were defeated by the state militaries of the mentioned nations. Instead, Somalia ended up joining the Pax Islamica, in which Russia provided military training to the forces of the new Islamic State of Somalia, in which the Somali Communist Party lambasted Russia for "back-stabbing" their communist brethren. In 2052, communists in Morocco, Algeria, Western Sahara attempted to form the People's Maghrebi Republic (Arabic: الجمهورية المغاربية الشعبية, French: République populaire maghrébine, Spanish: República Popular Magrebí), again, Russia offered no support to the communists, although China, California and the Central African Federation did, and the communist nation was formed. Chairman Yusuf Abd-al-Kazim, questioned Moscow as to why they did not step in to help, as the communists were nearly defeated by Islamists. In 2077, the communists attempted a coup against the Japanese emperor, to which Russia stood idle and offered no support. Communists around the world claim that Russia is just using the banner of communism to achieve superpower status, and there were serious petitions to have Russia expelled from Socialist Global.Category:Countries